


Shibuya Yuki

by melissaRM



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissaRM/pseuds/melissaRM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were soul-twins.  All Shinou had to tell her was that one of them had to disappear and go live somewhere else.  She volunteered, wanting to protect her brother.  After growing up with bandits and pirates, she’s back to save her brother again.  Shin Makoku, here comes Ninja Queen Yuki!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shibuya Yuki

Yuki was born to a loving mother, father, a protective elder brother, and a twin brother born just three minutes ahead of her. She was the cherished baby sister of the family. But her twin brother was more than just a twin. They were soul-twins. Both of them held the soul of the same woman. Meaning they were both heirs to the same throne.  
The ghost girl, later referred to as Julia, came to Yuki. Beside her was a man, Shinou. Julia was constantly arguing, begging the man for some other way. But when Shinou stated that it’d be dangerous for Yuri if there were two heirs to his rightful throne, Yuki agreed. Even though Yuri was older, she was stronger. If she could do something to keep him safe, she’d do it without a single regret.  
Then she fell into the water, caught in some sort of whirlpool that took her to a world unlike anything she’d ever dreamed of. It was a world of giant animals with humans of all shapes and sizes, getting up to the size of mountains. She was taken in by bandits and three boys a little bit older than her. Sabo, Ace, and Luffy became her protectors because, truth be told, the bandits didn’t really care if she lived or died at first. And then Garp was, if even possible, worse. The four of them constantly talked about becoming pirates together and sailing the sea… and Garp had no problem with beating the hell out of Yuki along with Ace, Luffy, and Sabo.  
Yuki was the smallest and the weakest of the four of them. She was the youngest on top of also being the only girl. But she was also the fastest and the only one who knew how to read aside for Sabo, who refused to teach anyone because he hated anything that reminded him of life as a noble, which included books. By the time trading reading lessons for meals stopped working, she was strong enough to keep up with her brothers and even have a hope of surviving Garp’s wrath when he visited. She became fast enough to get food during the free-for-all that dinner always became.  
Everything went to hell when Sabo was murdered. The second he set out to sea to become a pirate, he was sunk by his own family. For the first time sense she was brought to the bandits, Yuki cried and didn’t stop crying. Wary of crying in front of Ace (considering he didn’t like spoiled brats) she snuck away, hid in a cave, and cried alone not knowing that Ace was also crying like a newborn baby elsewhere. She didn’t come back for four days, and when she did everything was quiet and depressing for months.  
Ace and Luffy got paranoid around then, protective of their baby sister. They were too worried about losing her too, especially because she was Sabo’s favorite. She’d wait until everyone was asleep to train, and eventually showed her brothers just how strong she was by punching Garp in the face at the tender age of eight… which got her the beating of her life but still earned some trust.  
Years passed. Life slowly got tougher and tougher, Yuki eventually becoming strong enough to take down a full grown bear all by herself. The bandits refused to let anyone set off until they were at least seventeen, but let Ace take Yuki with him because Luffy was too careless to be trusted with her safety… and so Yuki could take care of him when his narcolepsy started up.  
The Spade Pirates formed, Yuki being the First Mate. Lethal yet not lethal because she actually hated killing, she was the best spy and infiltrations-expert in the East Blue. Ace, obsessed with becoming the strongest and the King of the Pirates, decided that he wanted to defeat Whitebeard, who held the title of Strongest Man in the World and was widely said to be the closest man to One Piece.  
Jinbe, a large Tiger Shark fishman, headed them off and refused to let ‘a punk with murderous intent’ go anywhere near Whitebeard. The battle with him lasted five days, just the two of them going at it. Ace refused to let anyone help, knowing full well the fishman’s strength. Then, shortly after that battle, ending in the collapse of both fighters, Whitebeard appeared. He stated he’d handle it himself, jumping down from his massive ship. Ace was already down for the count so nearly the entire crew charged the enemy captain in an attempt to help their captain. But with one attack they were all blown away, which led Ace to create a wall of fire to separate his crew from the battle, commanding his crew to retreat. Yuki refused and even made it through the wall of fire to fight with her brother… but then her entire world went black and she woke up with her crew looking over her with genuine concern on their faces.  
It was obvious that Ace was captured. Tracking down the ship was pretty hard, even for Yuki. Eventually, the entire crew aside for Yuki were captured and detained, shackled and caged. When Yuki was sure that they were merely locked up and not in any real danger, she went to find her brother. She refused to lose another brother. She had to leave her Earth family to help them and then she lost Sabo, who was the closest and most understanding of her three brothers. She refused to lose Ace, the strongest of her brothers and the only reason she was alive, as well.  
“A girl.” Whitebeard laughed, standing and waving off his sons. “Ace’s sister, huh?”  
A couple years before, she’d unleashed some power and saved her three brothers from an enemy. She’d always known there was a danger of death by the hands of the enemy but that was the first time she got that close to not only losing her own life but that of her brothers. After that, they made her swear to never use it again. She slept for a week straight and event the bandits (who until around then still saw her as nothing but a worthless whelp) were worried that she’d never wake up again. But she didn’t care. She’d break the promise, just this once.  
Her eyes transformed into cat-like slits, her hair growing a few more inches and flowing upwards in a sudden storm. Water-dragons appeared from the sea, circling together and posing around her body with menacing faces. “I’m not going to lose my family again.” She stated.  
Whitebeard’s comment about handling it himself was taken back because of the nature of her power. A Devil Fruit user is weak against water, useless when submerged. She was on the warpath and her element was water. For days, the battle went on. It only ended when the power seemed to run out and Yuki collapsed, resembling her brother’s narcolepsy.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Yuki woke up in a man’s arms. She recognized a scar on his forearm, knowing just by the single mark that it was her brother holding her. She opened her eyes a little more, looking around even though her eyelids wanted to close again. She didn’t even have the energy to cling to her brother like she wanted to.  
A man walked into the room without knocking at all. “Ah, she’s awake.” He noted. “Pops, the girl is awake.” He called out the still-open door.  
He had such a weird receding hair-line that it made him look like a pineapple with a blond top. She remembered him as the one that could transform into a giant flaming bird and contemplated between calling him Mr. Pineapple or Mr. Bird. And, damn it, she couldn’t even laugh at her own name ideas.  
“I see.” The giant man chuckled as he entered the room, sitting down on a large chair Yuki hadn’t noticed. He was one of those humans that, no doubt, had some giant in his ancestry. He was possibly twenty feet tall. “A strange power you’ve got, girl. Without the weakness of the sea, even.”  
Ace tightened his grip and edged away, glaring acidly.  
“Burn in hell…” Yuki muttered, out of it. Barely, she managed to clutch her brother’s shirt, fisting it. “I’m taking my brother and crew back.”  
“Alright.” Whitebeard stated, leaning forward. “How about this? Become my daughter. Take my mark and sail with us.”  
“Burn in hell.” Yuki repeated. “Ace is my only captain.” Her grip tightened on her brother, her eyes finally winning the battle and closing. “I’m not leaving my family again…”  
Ace sighed. She was more loyal than possibly even Luffy. The second they became friends, she’d become loyal and unwavering, even when standing in front of Old Man Garp and his Fist of Love.  
“What if I join with you, then?” Ace offered softly. He’d already considered the offer a few times, contemplating the idea of becoming this man’s son. The only thing that had ever kept him from saying ‘yes’ was his sister.  
“If you wanna…” She mumbled before falling back asleep.  
Whitebeard chuckled. “As lethal as she is, she’s still just a kid.” He stood, the movement easily comparable to seeing a mountain suddenly moving from its spot. “You’ll be welcomed properly with your sister once she’s awake enough to handle it. She’ll be the first of my daughters.”  
Ace sighed and nodded, lying down with his sister once he was gone. He used his powers to heat his body.  
“Chills some sort of side-effect?” Marco asked as he stood to follow his captain and give the siblings some privacy.  
“Dunno.” Ace sighed, his eyes glued to his sister. “The last time she used that power, we all made her swear never to use it again. She slept for a week straight and everyone was so scared she wouldn’t ever wake up.” His grip tightened around her, pain ripping through him as he was reminded that she’d used that power again because of him. “She’s still just a kid…” His little sister.  
Marco nodded. “She just seems tired now. She’ll pull through.” He’d help make sure she wouldn’t need to use the power again, though. Already, he considered the little girl a sister. He never thought he’d have a sister. Whitebeard always acquired sons. Female pirates were rare, and strong ones that interest Whitebeard are pretty much non-existent. Yuki was the first.  
She’d gotten damn close to taking them all down, too. For her brother. She was loyal.  
Marco walked out of the room and ran into a few other commanders. A couple of them were wary of welcoming the girl that was so powerful and so willing to murder their captain, their father.  
“She was fighting for her brother. Ace is also joining us.” Marco stated. “So long as we’re not acting like stereotypical pirates with our sudden new female member, I don’t think there will be any trouble.”  
“Ninja Queen Yuki.” Thatch read aloud from a wanted poster. “It seems she’s most known as the enemy to all slavers. She’s a master of infiltrations and not really recognized for any considerable strength like we saw.”  
“Apparently, she’s only used that power once before.” Marco stated. “And her family made her swear to never use it again, so scared that she’d never wake up again.”  
“Well, the girly did sleep for three days straight.” Thatch shrugged. “And I think I prefer the idea of strength as compared to her ninja-skills. She’d hit us so hard and we’d never know it!” A few of them laughed at his sort-of joke.


End file.
